A new beginning
by 3mmaSaysHiGuys
Summary: Continuation from the end of the book, after Frodo has left Middle Earth forever. Elador, a hobbit, moved to Hobbiton from Bree and takes an interest in a certain hobbit; Peregrin Took.
1. The Grey Havens - a fond farewell

**Chapter 1 ****(3****rd**** person)**

As the ship sailed away into the west, the three hobbits stood and watched the sun set on the horizon of the Grey Havens, with a tear in their eyes and with the thought that Frodo, their one true friend had left Middle Earth forever, never to be seen again.  
>As the ship disappeared, they turned to one another in the hope of comfort, but to their displeasure, none of them uttered a single word.<p>

The journey home was long and silent. They rode over the downs and took the East Road and Merry and Pippin rode on the Buckland, while Sam turned to Bywater.

Sam returned home to find that Rosie was waiting for him by the fire, with embers that glowed red and felt warm in his heart. Elanor ran up to him and with one great swoop, he lifted her into his loving arms. Her golden hair lit up with the light of the fire. Sam slowly tilted his head, kissed her cheek and said "Well, I'm back".


	2. Arriving in Hobbiton

**Chapter 2 **_**(Elador POV) **_

The sky was dark and all around me, strange people lingered. I didn't like Bree at all. It was a miserable place filled with grown men who could make even the bravest of hobbits shudder. There is no doubt in my mind that I need to get out of here. After so long living here, I have decided to move to Hobbiton. My room is filled with the boxes of all my possessions and I am just waiting for the horse and kart to arrive to pick up my belongings.

I hear the tapping of hooves on the cobbled roads below my feet. The horse comes to a halt before me. I slowly look up to find the horseman staring down at me, his eyes a deep shade of grey that seemed to lead to the deepest pits of the Earth. He too, was a hobbit, but unlike me, he had jet black hair that shaped his face. Speaking of his face, it was dull and lifeless. It was like all the happiness had gone from the world. I could tell he was from Bree because of his broad shoulders and bad posture. The horse on the other hand, was a light shade of brown, with blond hair that flowed down its back. It was a small horse, more like a pony, that was perfectly suited to any hobbit imaginable.

I lifted my things onto the kart and climbed up the ladder to the high seats above.

Finally, I set out from Bree, never to return. This was a step in the right direction. In all my 37 years, I have never once left Bree for the wider world. The fear of what's out there kept me within the walls of the town and stopped me from ever venturing outside. We passed the entrance gate and for once in my life I felt free of the shadow that loomed over Bree every day. It was filled with drunks and strange travellers who have no care for hobbit kind. Although, I was going to miss Barliman. He is the owner of The Prancing Pony and he has helped me through all my troubles and has always given me advice when I needed it the most.

The country air was fresh and the scent of flowers hung in the air like apples from a tree. The sun shone bright in the sky and all around me were lush trees that would remain forever green. The pony trotted down the country lanes as if it had not a care in the world, while the old hobbit remained silent and as he stared at the scenery, he began to become more irritated by the thought of it. The landscape had an innocence, which could not be matched in Bree. It was pure and the beauty of it overwhelmed me. There were hills and dales and valleys; perfect for any hobbit to live and work in complete and utter peace. There was no-one in sight, yet I could feel that this was a nice place to live.

It was getting late ad the sky began to darken, we were close, but not quite close enough. There was still chill in the air from the horrors of the past few years. I had heard of the black riders, and although Sauron has been defeated ad everything returned to its normal state, people were still uneasy.

I finally passed into Hobbiton, it must have been past 10pm by now and all the Hobbit's had retreated to their holes, ready to settle down for the night. As I rode past the many houses, I heard chuckling and stories being told by the gleaming fires within. It was a wonderful sight, one which I had not fully encountered before. There was just something about it that made me feel all warm and cosy inside. At that moment, I new that I had made the right decision to come here.

We pulled up in front of a rather small house, buried under the hill. It had a bright red door, which stood out from all the others, fore they were mostly yellow and green in colour. I already loved it. I stepped down off the cart, no assistance from the driver, as he was grumpy from the long journey. I hoisted my bags off the horses back ad carried them into my new home. I went to light the candle but couldn't find anything to do it with... I searched around a bit until I found some wood; the driver had collected it and brought it to my door, which was oddly very out of character. I thought nothing of it and proceeded into my home, after saying thank you to the driver, and he toddled back off Bree at a faster speed in which we came. I decided not to stay up too late that night as I knew I would have a busy day tomorrow trying to get to know everyone. I was so excited for what my life would bring. I retreated to my bedroom ad made the bed. It was very cold, unlived in; I think the house had been empty for quite a few years now. I wrapped up extra warm and settled down to sleep. I lay there awake in anticipation, forever tossing and turning. What if no one like me? Would I just have to move away, find a new home again? No, I was thinking too much ad becoming irrational. I was tired and that's it. Sleep consumed me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Market - Greetings

***Hey guys, sorry the chapters are taking ages to upload. Been so busy with work and stuff but hopefully now I'll be able to do more!***

_**Chapter 3 **_

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed. It was the best sleep that I'd had in ages. Everything about the place was beautiful and cosy. I went to see what I could make for breakfast, after all I only had limited supplies with me; I needed to go to the market. I found some eggs on the top shelf and started to cook.

Once I had finished eating, I decided to go and explore Hobbiton. I waltzed out my front door, almost forgetting to close it behind me. I wandered down the lane, taking in all the sights. I knew this was going to be a great day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. By the time I got to the market, it was already bustling; there were people everywhere. This was nothing like Bree at all; hobbits usually stayed in doors hidden while the taller folk went about their daily business. Everybody seemed to know each other and the atmosphere was great. I got a few looks in my direction, obviously because I was new but that much I could handle. I strolled along to a stall where a rather small hobbit was selling fruit and veg. I needed to stock up on everything I could get my hands on. Everyone was just so friendly and welcoming. I spoke to many people, mainly just about their trade, but it was a start. I saw a group of hobbits, around my age, standing slightly out of the market. I walked over. As I got closer, I heard whispering and they all turned around to face me. One of them was about my height, while the other two were slightly taller.

"And who might you be?" one of them exclaimed. "Not seen you around here before miss".

"Well, my name is Elador, I'm new around here. I just moved from Bree, got here last night actually, it was quite late. I love it here already. I've just been at the market to stock up on a few things" I explained shyly.

"Well Elador, I hope you found what you need, wouldn't want you going hungry now would we" the second said, a light giggle in his voice. He was the smallest of the 3 and had a much deeper voice than the first. I soon learnt that his name was Sam Gamgee and that he lived down the lane, nearer to Bywater. I was also told that the first hobbit's name was Merry and that he lived over by Buckland. It took me a moment to realise that the tallest hobbit hadn't spoken yet, but when we all looked at him, expecting him to speak, he was gazing into the distance. Merry nudged the boy and he snapped out of it in an instant, it was almost as if he had been daydreaming.

"Oh I'm incredibly sorry" he gasped "I was just lost in thought that's all. My name is Peregrin Took, but everyone round here calls me Pippin." He smiled coyly and that's when I noticed what beautiful features he had. My face lit up when he spoke and I grinned back at him. His thick curly hair glistened perfectly in the sunlight, a slight ginger tint throughout it, and I found myself entranced by his eyes, a striking green. Without realising it, we had been just simply gazing at each other for the past 30 or so seconds, I blushed and hid my face away, not knowing what to say. I coughed slightly and stared at the ground before Sam spoke.

"Well I'm sorry Elador but I must be on my way I have to go and make Lunch for my family, it's been a pleasure talking to you. Merry, would you care to join me, I know how much Elanor loves hearing your stories and it will settle her down a bit."

"I'd be delighted" replied Merry; a smirk on his face grew as they walked away, leaving Pippin and I alone.

"So, you never answered Merry's question earlier" Pippin started. "Did you get everything you needed from the market?"

"Oh yes, urm... well actually no, I mean." I was aware that I suddenly became very nervous. "I didn't manage to find any potatoes; I could really do with some."

"Ah well I can help you with that, not a problem at all miss."

"Please, you can just call me Elador, no need with the formality." I chuckled slightly at how cute he was in thinking he had to be so polite and proper. I'm not a grand Lady or anything. I wonder where he got it from, all the formality I mean, he must've picked it up somewhere other than here. It's not as if hobbits are the most trained in language of such articulacy.

"Ah yes sorry, force of habit" he explained, a little embarrassment showing in his voice. He started to talk again, more confidently this time. "There's another smaller market just up the hill, out of the pain area. They have the best potatoes going. I could feast on them every night, oh how delicious they are. Chips for dinner tonight I think." He was absolutely adorable, plus he had the cutest laugh ever. I would do anything to hear it again. We walked up the path and past all the different hobbit holes, chatting and laughing about random things. He was telling me about what life was like here and how he's sure I'm going to enjoy living here very much.

We arrived at the small market place, I gathered everything I needed and placed it all into my basket. I knew I would have to get going; back home so I could organise everything and get myself some lunch. We said our goodbyes and we split off and went our separate ways.

***Please review, it'll help me to write this even better and that way I'll definitely get more done, because hopefully some of you will like this and that will motivate me to continue with it, thanks!***


	4. Breakfast

***so this is my attempt at uploading a chapter quicker than I have done with the previous two... (sorry about that) I'm just really forgetful. Yeah yeah Emma, excuses excuses. Ok here we go!***

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I noticed it must've been about 9am, which is later than i usually wake up. The smell began getting stronger. Wait, did that mean there was someone in my house? I found an old plank of wood in the corner of my room; I still hadn't finished decorating so there was a lot of old junk in it. I took the plank and stepped cautiously into the kitchen expecting the worst. But just as I turned the corner I came face to face with a set of dazzling green eyes. The thing yelped and took a step backwards, almost falling to the floor in the process. It was that moment that I realised the 'intruder' was Pippin and he himself was slightly shocked to see a wooden board raised in the air.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, lowering the plank so that he wouldn't get /too/ scared. He looked at me, eyes wide, as if he had just been attacked by a mad man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said, panic in his voice. He got his breathing under control and after about 30 seconds continued it with "Well, about half an hour ago I came and knocked on your front door but i figured you must be sleeping because you didn't answer, so I thought I would surprise you by making you breakfast." He seemed a little worried but said "I thought it would be nice" and shrugged, turning away from me as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" I launched forward, grabbing his wrist and spinning him back round to face me. "You should stay. I'm not mad at you, just a little surprised; I thought you were a burglar or something." I pouted. "Please stay and have breakfast, you made it after all."

He laughed. "Urgh if I have to too" he replied, a slight smirk on his face. I hit him playfully on the arm and laughed along with him. I brushed past him to tend to the bacon; it would surely be burnt by now. Quickly, I turned off the heat, the aroma of the burnt bacon filling my nostrils, I was so hungry. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. I started plating up the food when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do it" I heard him say. "I came to make breakfast for you so that is what I'll do. Go sit down."

It seemed almost... romantic. I pushed those thoughts aside as I knew that this was purely friendship. We'd only known each other for a day at the most. It's not like he would feel that way about me. Not me. Never me. I sighed. I should just stop thinking about the possibility of it but I held onto the hope that there was perhaps /something/ there. I may not know much about him but i do know how much I already like him. It was practically instantaneous. Now that doesn't happen with many people, so I knew there was something special about him. I waltzed over to the kitchen table and perched on the nearest chair. I heard some rattling of dishes and cutlery behind me, just before Pippin appeared again, plates in hand, smiling to himself.

"Breakfast is served, my lady" he said trying to sound stereotypically posh.

"What you smiling at?" I mused. His smile was literally brightening up the room.

"What, am I not allowed to smile ma'am?" he replied, acting as if he was my servant. It was kind of cute.

"No" I retorted, and then pulled him down onto the chair beside me so he knew that I was joking. I couldn't help but laugh, his humour matched my own perfectly. I looked at my plate. "Well, better burnt than not here at all." I said. "If you were coming to cook me breakfast you could have at least watched it properly"

He smiled "well it's not my fault, I thought you were going to attack me, how was I supposed to look after it when I was threatened with a large plank of wood?"

"I don't know, it's your duty."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was your new slave" he mused.

"Well you did imply that earlier, you addressed me as ma'am... and that my friend is what a butler would do." I stuck my tongue out at him. He followed suit and did the same back and then laughed.

His laugh, oh my, his laugh was the best thing ever. He had small dimples in his cheeks which showed every time he smiled. They were... perfect.

"Well, it's still burnt Pippin. I tried to sound as sad as possible and pouted but struggled to contain my laughter.

Pippin turned to me. "Aww, want me to make it better?" before I had the chance to reply he leant towards me and placed a short kiss upon my cheek before pulling away and blushing.

I sat there staring at him, yet he looked down at the table. "Sorry..." he whispered. He glanced back at me for a brief second and then continued to eat his breakfast. I lifted my hand to my cheek where he had kissed me, unsure of what to do or what to say. I held it there for a while, trying to make the feeling last as I didn't think this would happen again. I then picked up my knife and started to cut my bacon. I looked down at my plate and felt his gaze rest upon me but I couldn't turn to meet his gaze, I was too red and couldn't let him see me like this. I saw him divert his eyes back to his food. From then on we both sat in an awkward silence until we had finished our meals.

Once I saw he had finished he gave me a nod and I took away his plate and placed it into the sink.

"I guess I'll be off" he said, sounding a bit deflated. "Thank you for letting me stay for breakfast." Then he stood up and shuffled out of the front door and down the lane.


End file.
